


Shitty Confession

by Jez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jez/pseuds/Jez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only time reveal if all those promises will be fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitty Confession

It was a great impact for everyone. Seeing a mangled Erwin was not something they expected. Hanji and Levi kept their composure, they didn’t cry, nor act surprised and soon began to plan their next step. Hanji locked her door and worked the rest of the day, her burns hurt even more every time she thought of Erwin. Levi as well had to deal with guilt presented as a physical ache. The Corporal felt revulsion and fought the need to throw up every time he imagined the pain of having a limb bitten off.

As the night came, he could not deal with those thoughts by himself and tried to enter Hanji’s room. As it was locked, he had to wait for her to open. They looked at each other and with tacit invitation, he entered. Levi sat on her bed while she continued working. After a couple of minutes, he finally spoke.

"Come here, we have to talk."  
“Is it about Erwin?” She asked without moving. “Don’t want to.”  
“It is not about him; get the Hell over here.” He commanded. She knew Levi was as shaken as her so she did as told. As she sat beside him, he breathed deeply and started.

"When all this is over, I will propose to you. I will put a ring in your hand and ask to let me share my life with you. You will be confused and ask if it is some sort of joke. I will reiterate that I want to be your man; that we will live together, have a family, and work in whatever the Hell your crazy mind figures to do after we achieve humanity’s glory. You will run around telling everyone what just happened without even accepting my proposal, but it will be okay, I will already know your answer."

"Levi…" She mumbled surprised. Levi put his hand over the Squad-leader’s.  
"But ‘till that day, we have a lot of work to do; we can’t waste it feeling sorry for our asses." He stood. "You must sleep Shitty glasses. Tomorrow you can continue working." Before he could leave Hanji took him by the sleeve.

"Levi… would you want to spend the night with me?" She asked with pinks cheeks, which Levi confused with embarrassment.  
"Now…?" He didn’t want to abuse of her current mood by finally having the chance to have intimacy with the woman he loved to hate. "What, are you going to tell me? That you have to give yourself to me before I die, because it is the end of the world?" He asked reminding her about that time she stole a kiss from him with such a bad excuse.  
"No, because we are going to live… And tonight the world begins again."


End file.
